


I'll Be Next to You and You'll Be Right There Next to Me

by gimmefire



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmefire/pseuds/gimmefire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the 2011 Barcelona test, Nick and Felipe reunite, just as they do every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Next to You and You'll Be Right There Next to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Weezer's _"If You're Wondering If I Want You To (I Want You To)"_. Lovingly beta'd by [mackem](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mackem).

"Nick."

 _Neeck._ That pronunciation always makes him smile a bit. Stopping in his tracks by the side of the Renault motorhome, Nick turns to see Felipe trotting towards him, grinning. Nick smiles and extends his hand, only for Felipe to grasp it and pull him into a warm hug.

"We saw each other at the last test, you know," Nick murmurs, patting Felipe's back as though he's an overly affectionate puppy. Which he sort of is. Still.

"It's different now!" Felipe responds assuredly as he pulls back and offers his congratulations, tugging Nick's new overalls, unzipped as they are down to his waist. He tilts his head and his smile fades. "I mean, for sure it's—"

"It's a bit strange," Nick cuts in, "Yes." He's not sure if he wants to be dredging up the merits or emotional ins-and-outs of subbing for a seriously injured former teammate right now. Felipe seems determined to broach the subject anyway.

"With Robert..." Felipe trails off, looking up at the towering, glossy black Renault motorhome beside them. "Really, it's a strange situation."

Nick steels himself in case there are further ruminations; it's not as though he can tell Felipe to drop it, or that Felipe would even if he did. But the Brazilian's eyes drop to the space between the two of them and he moves to stand closer to Nick. He angles his body in such a way that others nearby would be unable to see him gently take Nick's hand, tracing small, indecipherable patterns across the skin with his fingers and thumb. "It's good that you'll be here – _really_ here – this year. It's very good."

A warm, slightly relieved smile breaks out on Nick's face. Under his breath, maybe too quiet for even Felipe to hear, he murmurs a thank you. He flicks his fringe out of his eyes and gives a slight shrug. "I think I'm not so easy to get rid of."

Felipe's voice grows quiet as he shyly looks up at Nick. "I would have missed you. A lot, for sure."

Before Nick can respond, Felipe looks over his shoulder, glancing around them to find no-one watching. Then he tugs his cap off and edges closer, tilting his head, and Nick welcomes the characteristically tender kiss that comes.

He frees his hand from Felipe's to rest at a scarlet-clad waist, squeezing gently as he moves with the rhythm of a kiss he knows so well. Briefly he allows himself to forget where they are, slipping fingers under Felipe's shirt, running his thumb over Felipe's hipbone and his tongue along Felipe's bottom lip. Felipe opens to him. This is how they are, how they've always been.

Felipe breaks the kiss, smiling broadly as he scratches his top lip. Never quite used to the feeling of the beard, it seems. Nick stays close, quelling the urge to nuzzle at Felipe's neck; it had been an up-and-down couple of weeks, maybe he needs this more than he'd realised. It's also possible that Felipe can read his mind.

"Maybe tonight, if you're not busy..." Felipe dons his cap, loosely holding Nick's hand again, and eyes the German, not finishing his sentence but loading his gaze with promise. He lifts Nick's hand up to his mouth and playfully drops a kiss into its palm. Despite himself, Nick feels a faint blush rise in his cheeks.

"If you want to," Felipe says with a smile as he steps back, letting go.

Nick rubs absently at the palm of his hand, returning the smile. He answers only when Felipe is out of sight.

"I want to."


End file.
